Lightning Bolts and Thunder Storms
by teenstevenuniversego
Summary: Thunder and Lightning are twin brothers but everyone always call him the "younger" brother. Lightning gets tired of being treated as the younger one so he had to put an end to it. Maybe a little bit more information from the right person\ could help out in the situation.(this is a fic i wrote a while ago,just looked at it today and decided to publish it.)


"Hey brother,what shall we do today?" Lightning said to his brother,Thunder.

"Maybe we can go and..." Thunder started before being interrupted by his communicator.

"It's Robin,I wonder what help is needed." Thunder said before flipping up his communicator.

"This is Thunder,What help is needed?" He asked a little bit worried.

"Thunder,I need you to come to the titans tower for an an important meeting,come as soon as possible." Robin said.

Lightning looked very confused. He poked his head in front of the communicator. "What about me?" Lightning said frowning.

"Well,this meeting is for the OLDER titans." Robin said rubbing his neck.

"BUT WERE TWIN BROTHERS!" Lightning yelled.

"Hope to see you there Thunder,out." Robin said really quickly,disconnecting from the call.

"I can't believe this,that is the third time this week!"

"We can go for ice cream and then to the pizza place and oh Thunder this day will be excellent!" Lightning jumped up in excitement. Thunder smiled too. An old woman had stopped them and started talking to them.

"Hey,you guys look familiar,what are you two's name?" The old woman asked squinting at them.

"I am Thunder and I am Lightning." They both said smiling at her.

"Oh that's right,you and your little brother saved my town." The old lady said pointing to Thunder and then Lightning.

"Little brother?" Lightning said.

"Yes,aren't you his little brother?" The old woman frowned.

"I'll have you know miss,I that I am OLDER than my brother Thunder!" Lightning said in a raging way.

"But that's ridiculous" The old woman laughed.

Lightning was quite angry now. "Listen here lady..." Lightning started very loudly. Thunder picked Lightning and through him over his shoulder and headed the other direction. The old woman sort of whispered in Thunder's ear.

"You need to take your little brother inside,I think the heat has got to him." she said.

Lightning started kicking,trying to get to the old woman. "I am OLDER and you will listen or face the wrath of LIGHTNING!" Lightning yelled waving his fists.

"Yeah right." The old woman said,walking away.

That was a very shameful day for him and sad because he obviously didn't win that battle.

"Well,that woman was going to feel my wrath!" Lightning said waving his fist trying to sound tough.

"Yeah but it is not good to unleash that wrath on old people." Thunder said looking at him. Lightning stopped waving his fist and sat in embarrassment again.

"I have to go and meet Robin now,see you later." Thunder said moving to the door.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Lightning said standing up.

"I don't know but I know you will find something,you know being the oldest and all." Thunder said sarcastically.

"Ugh,fine go to your meeting of the 'older' ones then." Lightning said using air quotations.

"I plan to." Thunder said closing the door. Lightning angrily sighed and flopped back down where he was sitting.

"I'm tired of being 'the younger one' even though I am technically older!" Lightning yelled to a pillow with a happy face not even Thunder knew about.

"You don't think I am the younger one,do you?" Lightning asked the pillow.

"No Lightning I know you are the older one." Lightning said in a different voice standing for the pillow.

"Thank you Lightning jr!" Lightning said as if that made him feel better. "I don't know what to do." He said putting his pillow down. Lightning sat there with his head in his hands. "EUREKA!" Lightning yelled jumping up and laughing,throwing himself back down.

"I know where to go, I will go see MOTHER!" Lightning said excitedly. He had grabbed his pillow and ran out the door.

When he got to his mom's door he knocked on the door happily.

"Who is it,if it's Mrs. Wilson, I don't want any more of your brownies because I already have millions and,oh." Lightning's mom came to the door.

"Tavis!" she said before hugging Lightning.

"Hi mom,can I come in?" Lightning asked looking a little uneasy.

"Of course you can dear,come in and sit,enjoy yourself." His mom said wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Lightning was looking around the place he and Thunder had grown up and there were pictures from their childhood everywhere.

"So what brings you here and wait,where's your brother?" His mom asked worried.

"That's what I came here to talk about." Lightning said frowning.

"HE DIED?!" She said gasping.

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, he didn't die,he is at a meeting." Lightning cleared up.

"Oh you had me worried sick,now why didn't you go sweetie?" She asked looking him in the face. Lightning looked sad and sighed.

"Do I look younger than Gan?" Lightning asked with the puppy eyes.

"What doe's that have to do with anything?" She asked not being rude.

"It's not fair mother,everyone thinks that i'm younger,even though we're twins,and when I tell them i'm older they laugh at me." Lightning said wrapping his hands around his legs and putting his head between his knees.

She had got up and came back with brownies and something special for lightning.

"Here you go honey,I've had this for a long time." She said. Lightning lifted his head and when he saw what she had he lit up a bit.

"Mr. Winkles!" Lightning yelled reaching for the stuffed bear. She smiled.

"Have a brownie,Mrs. Wilson made them." She said holding out the plate. He grabbed one and then snuggled with his bear and his pillow. His mom sat right next to him snuggled him in her arms. Lightning felt warm around his mother so he snuggled with her too,not embarrassed if anyone saw him. She kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Now,tell me what's going on." She said.

"Well today Robin had called a meeting for a the older titans and I didn't go because he said I was "younger" than Gan even though we are twins,and even GAN thinks i'm younger than him!" He explained sadly.

His mom gave a little chuckle. "If I told you that you were older,what would it change?" His mom asked. Lightning thought about it actually and realized he had got worked up for almost no reason.

"I don't know,mother." Lightning said.

"Would you still like to know dear?" She asked him smiling lightly.

Lightning had to think about it now. He looked up to his mother's smiling face and thought some more. After a bit,Lightning shook his head yes but knew it wasn't that big of a deal anymore.

"Ok sweet pea,i'll be back." She said softly. She left to the back.

Lightning laid there,thinking about the situation. Even if he was younger,he would not care anymore,as long as he still had his brother.

She came back with a photo album and adjusted herself on the couch again. Lightning put his head on her shoulder trying to see what was in her hands. She had opened the photo book and it was yet again even more pictures of him and Thunder when they were babies. They looked through the photo album silently.

"This is a picture of you and Gan at the park,do you remember?" She asked giggling a little.

"How could I forget,I fell off the jungle gym and had to walk around with one of my front teeth missing." He said remembering the moment.

"This one is when you and your brother won the county fair,weren't you guys just the cutest?" Lightning looked at the picture and saw that they were rather adorable.

"Oh,this moment will always leave a warm spot in my heart." She said with her hand over her mouth,tearing up a little. He looked at it and was a picture of his mom holding him and Thunder right after they were born.

"This is you." She said pointing to one of the babies. She turned the page and there were separate pictures of them as babies with their birth certificates.

"Here you go hun,now you can know who is the older twin." She said handing him the photo book. He scanned the page to find the times of their birth and compared them together. Lightning was surprised at what he saw. He was actually that was the older twin.

"YES!" Lightning yelled excitedly. His mom giggled and gave him a hug.

"Why don't you give your brother a call?" She told him. Lightning got his communicator and called Thunder.

*do do,do do do,do do,do do* Thunder's communicator had went off as he walked out of the tower. Thunder had opened his communicator to see Lightning.

"Hello brother." Lightning said smiling.

"Hi sweetie." His mother said,poking her head in the screen,waving.

"MOTHER!?" Thunder said before tripping and falling over a rock. Lightning and their mom laughed. Thunder rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh...hi mom." Thunder said smiling and waving a little embarrassed.

"How've you been honey?" She asked.

"I've been doing really well." Thunder said standing back up,dusting himself off.

"Come over to mother's house so we can talk." Lightning said. "I love you sweetie,i'll see you soon." She said blowing a kiss with her hand at the screen.

"I love you too mom,see you two very soon." Thunder said before hanging up.

Lightning closed his communicator. "Thank you for all your help mother." Lightning said hugging her. She hugged him back. "I love you." Lightning said hugging her longer.

"I love you too sweet heart." She smiled kissing him on the forehead again. He relaxed on the couch again,talking and eating brownies til Thunder came. Thunder had arrived at his mother's house and so he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Lightning said in a high pitched voice,singing a bit. Thunder's eyebrows fell down,not amused at the joke.

"It is your brother." He said.

"Coming." Lightning said walking to the door.

He had opened it and saw his brother standing there. "Brother!" Lightning said as if he has not seen him in years. Thunder had walked in and,just like lightning,he had noticed all their childhood pictures everywhere.

"Gan!" She yelled,jumping up to give him a hug.

"Hello mom." Thunder said hugging her back.

"It's great to see you." She said smiling at him. "Have a seat sweetie." She said sitting down. Thunder down on the other side of his mother. "Your brother have news for you dear." She said smiling. She scooted back so that Thunder could see Lightning. Lightning had a really big grin painted on his face.

"Guess who's the oldest twin?" Lightning said still filled with joy. "I am,that's who!" Lightning enthusiastically said.

"I k..." Thunder started before he was interrupted.

"Now everyone must know that I am the older twin!" Lightning stated feeling more upright.

"Brother,Like I was trying to say is that I..." Thunder started again but got interrupted by a too happy Lightning.

"And the best part is that I have proof,my birth certificate!" He said trying to get his point across.

"Tavis!" Thunder said a little louder.

"What!?" Lightning said losing a little spark of his joy.

"What I was trying to say was I already knew,mom told me." Thunder said looking at her. Lightning looked over at her and she was smiling knowing she did.

"So you knew already,How long!?" Lightning said turning back to his brother.

"Yes,for a really long time,sometimes I come over here while you are asleep." Thunder said to him.

"You come over here while i'm asleep!?" Lightning said kind of angry and confused.

"Yes I do,I've learned a lot of things I didn't know about you while doing so." Thunder explained. "And because I really get bored watching you sleep." Thunder said.

"You watch me SLEEP!?" Lightning yelled kinda creeped out by his brother's action.

"That's besides the point, but I came over here one night to ask mom about your sleep talking,I would like to meet this pillow you talk to all the time." Thunder said smiling already knowing the pillow in his dreams.

Lightning blushed. "Well you know I..." Lightning started. Thunder was still smiling.

"Oh leave me alone!" Lightning yelled. Thunder and their mom was laughing while Lightning was left in his own embarrassment again.

"It's ok sweetie,your brother use to have an imaginary friend too,his name was sprinkles and he went wherever he went,no matter what." Their mom told him trying to cheer him up. Lightning snickered.

"You had an imaginary friend named sprinkles?" Lightning asked still laughing. Thunder was feeling the embarrassment now.

"Yes I did, when I was five,he was one of my best friends,thank you." Thunder said. Lightning was still laughing.

"Ha ha laugh it up." Thunder said. Lightning cooled down and caught his breath.

"Here boys,have a brownie." Their mom said pointing to the plate. They both grabbed one.

"This brownie is delicious,where did you get them?" Thunder said grabbing another.

" ,she comes over everyday with a fresh batch so I have plenty of them." She said pointing to several baskets on a table by the kitchen. She sighed.

Thunder and Lightning had got comfortable and had laid on their mom's shoulder.

"I love you." They both said said kissing her on the cheek from both sides at the same time. She smiled and did the same too each one of them.

"I love you guys too." She said hugging them.

"Hey since you two are here and it is getting dark ,why not a movie?" She thought.

"Why not?" They said.

"Ok,i'll be right back,movies are in the closet,don't watch them as much anymore." She said going to the back. Thunder and Lightning looked at each other. They smiled.

"I'm sorry I acted so crazy about this whole "older twin" stuff." Lightning said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is alright brother,you were standing up for something you believed and strangely it was correct." Thunder said smiling.

Lightning jumped over by his brother. "That is why I love you...little brother." Lightning said smiling,hugging,and kissing him on the cheek. Thunder laughed and hugged him back.

Their mom came back with the movie,"Revenge of the Bubble Bots",some blankets,and another plate of brownies and so she put movie in. Lightning went back to his spot and then their mom had sat down. They got back the same position they were in before she had left.

"More brownies!" She said putting the fresh plate of them on the table. They had covered up with the warm blankets she had brought out. The movie was starting and they were all ready for it,with a brownie in hand.

"If this is what I am missing while I am asleep,then I need to stay up more often." Lightning said biting his brownie.

"Shhh,the movie's starting." Thunder said smiling at his brother. Lightning smiled too.

When the movie was over their mom had stood to take out the movie.

"Ok boys,that was..." She had noticed that both of them had fallen asleep.

She had woken them both up and took them by their hands and lead them to their old bedroom. She had laid them down in their old beds. Their first reaction was to cover up.

"I love you,Tavis." She said kissing him on the forehead once more. "I love you too,mom." He said in a sleepish way,falling asleep right away.

I love you,Gan." She said kissing him on the forehead. "I love you,mom." He said in a sleepish way too,closing his eyes. She walked out of the room and there they slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


End file.
